U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,048 is concerned with a brush seal having straight, parallel, densely compacted strands. The seal utilizes a circularized metal back with a bristle material extending radially outward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,207 is directed to a brush seal that is used between machine parts. The brush seal includes a holder and a plurality of bristles extending from the holder. The holder is supported on one of the machine parts so that the seal extends at an acute angle to the other machine parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,202 discloses a flexible brush type seal used between machine components in relative motion with respect to each other. The fibers may be clustered individually or bunched and kept together by processes such as soldering, sintering, or pressed in place using ceramic materials. The fibers can be composed of various metals, plastics and glass, glass-metals, or glass-ceramics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,388 describes a brush seal for sealing spaced adjoining members capable of relative movement. The seal comprises a plurality of bristles, one end of which is secured to a clamp causing the bristles to fan outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,990 is directed to a brush seal for use in thermal turbomachines for sealing circumferential gaps. The bristles of the seal are made of ceramic fibers which are highly resilient, resistant to abrasion, and to hot oils and vapors.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 441,672 which was filed for the present applicants by the NASA Administrator on Nov. 27, 1989, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,917 on May 14, 1991, is directed to a high temperature, flexible, thermal barrier seal which comprises a high temperature outer sheathing with an inner core of densely packed, high temperature particles. The thermal barrier seal is preloaded lateral to its axis to maintain good sealing contact between the seal nose and the adjacent wall, as well as to ensure the seal follows the distorted sidewall.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 610,879 which was filed for the present applicants by the NASA Administrator on Nov. 1, 1990, is concerned with a high temperature, flexible seal constructed of multiple layers of fibers having a uniaxial core over which helical fibers are wound. The fibers are of materials capable of withstanding high temperatures and are both left-hand and right-hand wound.